glofandomcom-20200215-history
Magic house
Magic House is one of the seven Magical Events. It features a Puppet Man who wears a blue hat and jacket and speaks in gibberish from position of where he speaks from changes every time this sketch was shown in each episode. He is known to be an antagonist due to his nonsence and very mischievous behaviour. It was seen in the third episode The Grand Old Duke of York and seen on the VHS tape "Uh Oh! Messes and Muddles!" His voice is done by Robin Stevens who does applejack from my little pony Jim from Rosie and Jim and Tom from Tots Tv. In the US version Dena Davis does his voice. The Singing Man in the Pink House appears on some various episodes. They are: The Grand Old Duke of York (top left window) (boo shouter was Po) See-Saw (US Version) (top right window) (boo shouter was Tinky Winky) Tulips (US Version) (top right window) (boo shouter was Po) Kittens (US Version) (bottom right window) (boo shouter was Tinky Winky) The sketch starts with The Magic Windmill spinning for a little bit longer than usual. The Teletubbies arrive silently at a place in Teletubbyland. The Sun starts to giggle happily from above, in direct eye contact. There are no sounds coming from the event as in other sketches. Instead the Windmill is still heard spinning. Despite this, the Teletubbies look around and then just venture off to the destination of the Magical Event. The happy and excited Teletubbies arrive in a hilly place and sit down on the first hill. A house magically appears in the distance above the horizon, on the last hill. There the camera zooms to a close up. The house magically appiers as a pink, brick, British-looking house (since Teletubbies is a British TV show) and a fast, jolly tune plays. Footsteps are heard and a shadow behind a window appiers and turns on a light in a room while humbling to themselves. They then turn the light off and walk to the next room, doing the same thing. After walking, appearing behind a window, turning the light on, mumbling and then turning the light off and leaving the room, 3 times, the shadow walks to the last window, turns on the light and appears. The shadow then opens the curtains, revealed to be a puppet man wearing a blue and red bobble hat and blue coat. The puppet man then opens the window and the camera zooms in. The puppet man sings in Gibberish in an operatic voice (in USA he sings in English most likely on the US VHS Funny Day "Laaa laaaaa la la la laaaaa laaaaaa do re mi fa so la tee doooooooooooo!") and speaks joyfully ,beautifully and scary to the Teletubbies. The Puppet Has A Different Voice For Each Window On The Top Left Window He Sings With A High Voice On The Top Right Window He Sings with A Low Voice On The Bottom Left Window He Sings With A Medium Voice On The Bottom Right Window He Sings With A Random Voice. After the harmony, the puppet man then walks off, closing the window and curtains and then turning the light off. The pink house then disappiers, first the frame then the door, then the windows, one-by-one, until the house has completly disappiered and the hill is miracle again. The Magic Windmill stops spinning.